Electronic devices often contain displays. For example, laptop computers, cellular telephones, tablet computers, and desktop computers may contain displays. Displays in these devices may contain substrates formed from transparent materials such as glass.
It can be challenging to design a robust display for an electronic device. Electronic devices and displays in electronic devices may be prone to damage when dropped or subjected to other impact events. If care is not taken, display layers may separate from each other and render a display unusable. Protective structures such as thick plastic housings may help protect fragile display structures, but may be bulky and unattractive.